Trust in a Human
by ApprenticeMana
Summary: COMPLETE!Atem is a very overprotective vampire over his daughter who doesn't trust humans. But after meeting Mana, he learns that humans aren't that bad...at least some of them. Atem/Mana
1. Chapter 1

Yugioh belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

The white, full moon is high in the night sky over the city of Domino. It gives some light to some of the dark streets and alleyways. One girl is thankful to have that moon as she takes a shortcut through an alley to get to her house a lot quicker. It is quiet and the only thing she hears is her footsteps. A light bang comes from one the garbage cans and she stops, turning toward the sound. A cat hops out of the trash and goes on its way. She sighs in relief before continuing down the path that will lead her home. But a light snicker coming from the shadows makes her quicken up her pace. She is starting to think that going down this way is a big mistake.

She comes to a halt as a man steps out of the shadows, holding a knife in his hand. She can barely see his face but she doesn't have to see his face to know that he is bad.

She turns to run away, only to be grabbed shortly after and pinned to the wall with the knife at her neck. "Why do you girls always want to do it the hard way?" the man asks and the girl grits her teeth.

"What do you want?" she asks.

"Give me your money."

"I don't have any."

"Liar!" he yells, pressing the knife harder into her neck. "If that's the way it's gonna be…" She closes her eyes, thinking that this is definitely the end for her. There is no way someone could save her because there is no one else out there but her and the mugger. Even if she screamed, she wouldn't be heard. The pain in her neck suddenly leaves and he hears the cry of the man before opening her eyes, seeing the man on the ground in a heap. The brown, spiky haired girl looks around in confusion, wondering what has just happened.

She turns around and is met by crimson eyes and is once again, pinned up against the wall, him grasping one of her wrists tightly above her head. She trembles with fear as she stares into those eyes of his. Then her eyes gaze down at his fangs and suddenly she feels faint.

A lot of vampire killings have been reported around her area. She never thought that she would actually encounter one. This vampire not only has crimson eyes and sharp fangs, but he also has spiky tri colored hair and he wears a large, black cloak with black pants. His skin is pale and dark looking and the hand grasping her wrist feels cold. There is no doubt about it. There is a vampire standing right in front of her and she's doomed.

Her eyes roll to the back of her head before she falls forward, her head landing on his shoulder while he keeps her up by wrapping an arm around her waist.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYG

A small girl turns to the door to see her father walking in. She isn't expecting a visitor though. She watches as he carries the woman over to a bed and lies her down gently on the red, silky sheets. The girl walks up beside her father and observes the girl.

"What is it?" she asks.

"A human," her father replies and she looks up at him and he looks back into her eyes which are like his own. Her black hair reaches her calves and her skin is pale and grey. She wears black baggy shorts and a black tank with black shoes.

"Why'd you save her?"

"I felt pity on her. But don't worry, she won't be here for long Cairo," he tells her. "Just long enough for her to get her strength back."

"I'm hungry."

He looks to his daughter, then to the sleeping woman. He figures that she will probably still be asleep when he is gone to go get some food but then again he is still unsure on leaving his daughter there alone. But it will be more dangerous if she goes out with him. "Stay away from the human, understand?"

"Sure but why?"

"Just do as I say," he orders and he jumps out a nearby window, dark wings sprouting from his back, giving him flight. Cairo watches as he departs before turning her attention on the human resting peacefully. She wonders why her father…or Atem as he is called by other vampires, doesn't want her to be around this human. Are they that dangerous?

She draws in a breath when she hears a light groan escape the woman's lips but she doesn't move. She is curious about this human since she has never seen one before. Her eyes flutter open and then she suddenly shoots up in bed with a fright, her head whipping to one side to another until her eyes land on Cairo's.

"YOU!" she yells, pointing to the small girl and Cairo tilts her head slightly to one side in question. "Where am I!? Why have you kidnapped me?" Cairo points to herself, shaking her head.

"Yeah, I'm talking about you!" Cairo glances down at a tag hanging around the woman's neck and she snatches it off. "Hey! Give that back!"

"Mana," Cairo says slowly before the name tag is snatched away from her.

"Stop ignoring my questions!" she yells, grabbing Cairo by the collar. "And tell me what's going on!" Out of nowhere, she loses her grip on the small vampire's collar and Cairo steps back, seeing her father standing right in front her, protectively. Mana gasps, realizing that she had been accusing the wrong vampire.

"If you lay another hand on my daughter, I will kill you," Atem threatens, glaring down at her.

"Dad," Cairo says and whips around to her.

"I told you to stay away from her, didn't I?"

"But I don't understand…"

"Humans cannot be trusted Cairo."

"But she seemed nice," says his daughter and they stop their talking when they hear the door slam. The human is gone. "If they're so dangerous, then why did you take her in?"

"I already told you, I felt sorry for her. And don't you argue with me. I'm your father and I know what's best for you."

Mana runs down the sidewalk as fast as her legs can take her, trying to get back to the comfort of her home. She has had a wild night. First she got attacked, then abducted by a vampire. She has had enough for one night and she hopes that she will never see those vampires again.

_So what do you think so far? Please leave reviews!_


	2. Chapter 2

Yugioh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.

_Day_

Mana sits up in bed the next morning, watching as the sun goes up. She hugs her knees close to her body and rests her chin on them. The events that had happened the previous night still fill her head. It was as if she was living in a nightmare and there was no way of escaping. She hopes that nothing like that will ever happen again and that she will never see another vampire again in her life.

She lies back down on her bed and looks over at the clock with a sigh. It is almost time for her to start preparing for another hard day of work. She works early in the morning until late in the night and she doesn't get enough sleep from working constantly. Reluctantly, she sits up and swings her legs out of bed. She shakes her head, patting herself on the cheeks to wake herself before going in the bathroom to get ready.

Her head shoots up from her desk when she hears the phone ring. She yawns before she answers the phone and puts it up to her ear. "Hello, this is Mana speaking…I'll be there in a minute." She hangs up, sighing heavily. The day has started off slow and she has been lazy and tired ever since it started. She stands up and walks out of her office, going into the elevator and pressing the button that will lead her to her boss.

The office is pretty huge with furniture and expensive things on each side. A window is in the middle along with a desk. On the floor there is a rug that reads, 'mayor.' A man with short brown hair and blue eyes sits at the desk, typing on his computer. He wears a white suit with a blue tie.

"You wanted to see Mr. Kaiba?" asks Mana as she stands at the door.

"Yes, come in," he tells her and she walks up to his desk as he stands up and looks out the window. He looks over his shoulder and says, "Come closer; stand by me."

"Uh…okay," she says and she obeys. They look out the tall window to see many buildings which seem to touch the sky. Then there are the cars going in opposite directions on the busy streets. "What exactly am I looking at?"

"What do you see?"

"Uh…buildings…cars…"

"On the sidewalks."

"Oh…people."

"That's right," he says and there is a long pause between them. She looks up at him, wondering if he is going to say anything more and at first, it looks like he doesn't have anything else to say.

"Well, I should get back to my--"

"And what exactly happens to those people at night?"

"They go home?"

"Besides that." Mana arches an eyebrow and he answers, "Vampires, Mana. They get attacked by vampires." Mana mentally slaps her forehead. How could she already forget from her past experience? It seems that Kaiba is now aware of these attacks too. "It is my responsibility to keep the citizens of this city safe."

"So…what are you gonna do?"

"Right now I am devising a plan to capture these demons and to terminate them once and for all." Mana smiles slightly. Actually, this plan doesn't sound too bad to her. At least she would never see those vampires ever again and she can walk without worrying about encountering them again.

"And…when exactly will this plan be put into action?" she asks.

"A month from now. But there will be small tests for preparation going on at night before the actual plan. Then, my city will once again be safe from these fiends."

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYG

_Night_

A sigh of relief escapes Mana's lips as she finally makes it home with no problems this time. No thieves or muggers and most importantly, no vampires and that's just the way she likes it. Now she will finally be able to get some well needed rest.

She lies down in her bed and puts the covers over her with a smile, feeling relieved. She grunts when she feels a draft coming from the window and she opens her eyes to find it open. Reluctantly, she gets out of bed to close it shut. She begins to wonder how it got opened in the first place. It wasn't before. With a shrug she turns around to go back to bed. But she isn't expecting a little visitor sitting on her bed. Her eyes widen and she screams while Cairo sits on the bed, covering her ears. "You again!" she yells and she lunges one of the pillows on her couch at Cairo who catches it with ease before throwing it back in Mana's face. Mana growls in frustration and comes at her holding the pillow as a weapon.

"Hold on, I didn't come to fight," says Cairo as she ducks and dodges the pillow. She looks over at the pillow on the bed and grabs it before imitating what Mana is doing with hers. Soon they find themselves having a pillow fight. White feathers are flying everywhere with each contact and soon, there is no more fluff or feathers in the pillows, making them useless. Mana pants heavily, dropping down to her knees while the small vampire smiles, finding what they just did amusing.

"Please just leave me alone," Mana pants, holding her chest. "How do you know where I live?"

"I followed you here."

Mana sighs, "You want to kill me then fine. Go ahead and suck my blood."

"But I don't want that."  
"Well what _do_ you want?"

"A friend," she replies to Mana's surprise. Mana looks over at the vampire with shock before shaking her head. She couldn't become that thing's friend. What if she were to turn on her or kill her?

"W-Why do you want to be my friend? Don't you have any _vampire_ friends that you hang out with?"

"No."

"And why's that?"

"My dad doesn't let me out much. I have to stay home. But sometimes I disobey him and go out anyway just to wander around."

"That sucks."

"Yeah. He thinks it's too dangerous out here and he fears that I may be caught and killed by a human. But you don't seem all that bad. Well…you did just attack me with a pillow but…" She stops when her stomach starts to growl and she plops down to the floor with a groan. "I'm hungry…"

"Well get out of here and get yourself some food so I can go back to sleep."

"I can't go alone. I don't even know where to find food. Can you help me?"

"Why should I?"

"Well if my dad finds me passed out in your room, he's not gonna be too happy."

"And if he finds me with you anyway, he won't be happy."

"Which situation do you think is better then?" she asks and Mana sighs heavily.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYG

Cairo licks her lips and the blood off her teeth and sighs, feeling satisfied after sucking the blood out of a sheep. She walks alongside Mana who has her hands in her pockets. "Thanks for the food. Sheep are my favorite."

"So yeah…now that we're all done here, aren't you going to fly back to your home before your dad finds out?"

"Hehe, well you see…I can't fly."

"If you can't fly then how did you get to my second story window?"

"I climbed up the nearby tree."

Mana looks out in the street and her eyes widen with horror when she sees a police car. "Oh great…" she groans and Cairo looks along with her, wondering why Mana is nervous all of a sudden.

"FREEZE!" yells the cop, getting out of his car and he points a flashlight at them both. Cairo hisses and shields her eyes from the high beam. "I knew it! A vampire! Alright, you're coming with me!" he exclaims, keeping his light and gun on her at the same time. He is only inches away when he suddenly gets swiped by sharp claws and he falls to the ground. Mana backs up and closes her eyes when Atem pins the cop down to the ground and sucks the life out of him. After doing that, he stands up straight, glaring at Mana with his crimson eyes.

"I warned you to stay away from my daughter," he says walking toward her with his eyes narrowed, but he stops when Cairo stands in front of Mana.

"Wait, she was only helping me find some food," she explains. "She didn't do anything wrong!"

"And you disobeyed me. I thought I told you to stay indoors."

"But she's not all that bad. She's nice."

Her father points at the police car. "You call that nice? She was going to have you captured. If I hadn't gotten here in time, who knows what would've happened to you."

Cairo bows her head. "I'm sorry," she apologizes.

He walks over to her and wraps an arm around her, picking her up. He gives one last look to Mana. "I am giving you one last chance to stay away from my daughter. Next time, I will make sure every last bit a life in you is sucked away." Cairo looks apologetically to Mana as they ascend into the air, leaving her there. Once again, she has had another crazy night.

_Hm, what made Atem hate humans so much? That will be explained soon. For now, please review!_


	3. Chapter 3

Yugioh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.

_**AM: Kinda sad beginning just to warn you.**_

"I don't understand!" yells Cairo. "Why won't you let me hang out with her!?"

"Because she's dangerous that's why!"

"But you don't know her!"

"And neither do you. Just because you've talk to her one night doesn't mean you know what she's all about. She can turn on you in a second. Humans are nothing but bad news."

"How do you know!?"

"Because they killed your mother and your uncle that's how!" he fires back. Cairo shakes her head and she narrows her eyes at him before turning away. "Cairo…" "Not all humans are bad! You'll see!"

"Cairo." She ignores him and opens up her coffin, slipping inside and closing it shut.

Atem sighs and places a hand on his head. 'I didn't mean to tell her that way…She was so young then that she doesn't even remember what happened.'

_Flashback_

_A female vampire carries her child in her arms as she follows her husband and his brother to a farm where they can eat. Her husband, Atem leads the way, knowing where to find the best food they could possibly find that will fill their stomachs. She wears a black trench coat similar to her his and her black hair reaches her hips. She also has slightly narrowed, grey eyes. Atem's brother, Yugi looks exactly like him, only his eyes are more rounded._

_They approach their prey which is a sheep that stands by itself eating some grass. Atem walks forward and Sahara watches as he kills the sheep and gives them the signal to come over. Yugi looks over and sees a sheep for himself and kills it as well so he can have the sheep to himself. Sahara bends down, taking a sip off of the sheep's blood before having her daughter take a drink while Atem stands watch. Sahara goes to her feet and stands next to Atem and he wraps an arm around her waist while she places a hand on his chest as they watch their three year old daughter drink up._

_"She takes after her mother," says Atem._

_"Yes, but she has your eyes."_

_After finishing his sheep, Yugi stands up and looks out toward the barn to see an angry farmer coming at them with a shotgun. Before he can give a warning to his brother, shots already start to ring out._

_"Sahara, we need to--" He turns around when he hears her gasp and his eyes widen in horror when he sees a hole in her chest. "SAHARA!"_

_"Take…care of Cairo…for me…" Is her last words before she falls backwards into a pond. He ducks down and grabs Cairo in his arms before making a run for it along with his brother. They fly up into the air where the shots continue._

_"GAH!" Yugi yells all of a sudden, feeling a shot go through his body and he starts toward the ground._

_"YUGI!"_

_"Go on without me!" he yells as he falls toward the ground. The last Atem sees is the farmer going toward him. He looks away and hears one last shot and he shuts his eyes and flies back to the safety of his home. _

_He drops to the floor with Cairo still in his arms and he puts an arm over his face as he starts to sob uncontrollably. In less than a minute, he has lost his wife and his brother. He bangs his head on the floor before looking down at Cairo who seems confused and clueless to what has just happened. He brings her close to him, holding her in his arms. "I promise, I will always be there to protect you."_

_End Flashback_

'I wish she would just understand why I'm so overprotective of her. She's the only family I have and if I lose her…I would never forgive myself.'

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYG

_Next night_

Mana does her normal routine which is walk down the street late at night all by herself. One of these days she will invest in buying a car which will be a lot quicker and safer. But that's not on her mind right now. For some reason, she finds herself thinking about those vampires. They have been on her mind all day.

'That girl…She doesn't want to attack me or any other humans. She just wants a friend. Maybe vampires aren't all that bad. But her father…'

"GOTCHA!" yells a voice from one of the alleyways and she rushes toward the source and gasps at what she sees. She thought she would never see Atem actually get captured by the police. He is trapped and entangled by a net that was thrown on him.

'Heh, serves him right,' she thinks at first before watching as Atem tries to struggle out of the net and break free. She sighs as her conscience finally hits her. 'He was probably only trying to get his daughter some food. I can't let him get captured. What will his daughter do without him? Darn my conscience.' She picks up a pole and slaps in it her hand a couple of times before going behind the officer and whacking him in the back of his head, causing him to fall out.

Then she goes down to Atem and attempts to get him untangled. She groans in frustration. "Hold still," she tells him.

"Why are you saving me?"

"Because I feel sorry for your daughter okay?"

"What?"

She gets him loose and she throws the net to the side. "I grew up without any of my parents so I know how it feels to not have your mom and dad in your life. And from the looks of it, you're the only she has."

Atem looks behind her and sees the police coming up behind her with a gun. "Watch out!" he warns and she looks over her shoulder before crying out when he shoots her with a taser. He can hear the sort of hissing sounds coming from the gun as it stuns her. He takes this opportunity while the officer is occupied and with his claws, he swipes the gun out of his hand before picking him up and throwing him to a brick wall with his incredible strength.

The police officer slowly starts to get up. "Halt!" he exclaims as Atem picks Mana up bridal style and flies off.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYG

Cairo lifts the lid off her coffin as she hears her father come in. But she isn't expecting to see Mana with him as well. What makes her even more upset is seeing that something has happened to her. She hops out and joins her father as he places her down on the bed. "W-What happened to her?"

"She saved me," Atem says, looking down at Mana. "I was so close to being captured but she saved me…"

"Is she gonna be alright?"

"Yes. She's just exhausted."

'All this time I thought all humans were bad. But she is much different from the others…'

Cairo looks up at her father. 'Maybe now he'll see that not all humans aren't as bad as he says they are.'

_So now you know why Atem dislikes humans. But maybe that will all change…_

_Stay tuned and please review!_


	4. Chapter 4

Yugioh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.

_Late Night_

As his daughter sleeps, Atem examines the woman sleeping on the bed under the covers. Her face is calm and relaxed and her breathing is soft and regular. Her chest slowly rises with each inhale and exhale. He starts at her face before his eyes travel down to one of her legs which is poking out of the blanket. It is smooth-looking, toned and slightly hard, telling that she is in shape and that she probably works out whenever she's free. Her leg suddenly slips back under and he looks up to see Mana sitting up in bed with her knees close.

"What are you looking at?" she asks.

"Your leg," he replies truthfully and she sweatdrops, dimming her eyes.

"You could've lied you know," she mutters under breath.

"Do you exercise?"

"When I have the chance. Work pretty much takes up my time," she replies before turning her head. "Speaking of work, I really should be getting back home so I can have the last hours of sleep before I have to go." She throws the covers off her and gets out of bed. He watches as she straightens out her clothing and heads toward the exit.

"Wait…Mana," says Atem and she stops. She is a little surprised that he called her by her name instead of addressing her as 'human' like he always does.

"What? You forgot to threaten me again?" she asks turning to him.

"I shall take you back to your quarters."

"You_ shall_?" Mana asks as he approaches her. "And why's that?"

"Unlike me, most vampires tend to feast at midnight and if you're not careful then you could become their prey if caught walking alone."

"Why do you care all of a sudden? I thought you didn't like me."

"I-I don't," Atem stutters and she tilts her head, arching one of her eyebrows with a smirk across her lips. "I just owe you that's all." Mana gives him an unsure look and he sighs. "Look, I'm not going to hurt you."

"How do I know you're not lying to me?"

"My daughter would never forgive me if I were to kill you or let anything happen to you. For some reason she likes you. I don't know why or what she sees in you but apparently she thinks that you're very nice."

"Maybe you can start seeing that too."

Atem ignores that last statement and goes toward the exit. "Let us go now before the sun rises."

As he flies with his wings out wide, he carries Mana bridal style to her home. She has one arm wrapped around him as she looks down on the city lights below. She smiles at the sight. It is truly beautiful to see the city like this. But it's not like she hasn't done this before.

"I am surprised," says Atem as he opens up her window and sets her down.

"About what?"

"I was expecting you to be frightened while we were in the air. But you were so calm…"

"I've done this before."

"Fly?" Mana nods. "But how?"

Mana smirks and wags her finger at him, making a small sound by putting her tongue to the roof of her mouth and sucking in. "Classified information. But I _will_ tell you that I am no ordinary human."

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe I'll show you later. Shouldn't you be getting back? Besides, I really do need to get my rest."

"Uh…right, of course," he replies and he stands on the ledge of the window, looking back at her. She waves at him with a smirk before he turns away and leaps out of the window. Suddenly, he feels fascinated of her. For some reason, he wants to learn more about her and what makes her different from other humans. Well he certainly knows one thing that makes her unique and that is being nice to him and his daughter. He cannot remember the last time a human has been nice to him. Actually, there hasn't been a time that a human has been nice to him. Until now…

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYG

_Day_

Mana once again finds herself in Kaiba's office, sitting in a chair across from his desk. She looks at him with a look of boredom in her face, clearly expressing her current mood. His look on the other hand, is serious yet not intimidating to Mana. Although right now she feels like she is in an interrogation room because she has been answering many of his questions for the past half hour. She would rather work than be there at the moment.

"A police officer has reported that you were with a vampire recently. Is this true?"

"No sir. I have never seen a vampire in my whole life," she replies, her voice monotone.

He looks at a sheet of paper that is in front of him before casting his gaze back on her. "It also says that you helped one get free."

"Not true."

"And you were seen flying with one last night."

"Also untrue," she replies in the same tone. For some reason, she doesn't feel like putting it out that she has been around vampires for the past few nights. She feels that she has to protect them for whatever reason. And if they found out, not only would she get in trouble but then she would probably be forced to tell them where they are hiding.

"Are you lying to me Mana?"

"No." He looks at her directly in the eyes, as if trying to get the answer that way but then he finally gives up.

"You are dismissed," he tells her and she gets up and turns toward the door. "Oh and Mana?"

"Yes?" she asks, keeping her back turned to him.

"I have you know that plan we talked about is almost ready to be put into action," he says with a smirk. He is hoping to get a reaction out of her but there is none. "Soon, there will be no more vampires roaming the city at night. They will all be terminated." Mana closes her eyes for a brief second before opening them again and continuing out the door.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYG

_Night_

'What should I do?' Mana asks herself as she walks down the dark sidewalk. 'They're in danger. I gotta tell them or I would never forgive myself if little Cairo got hurt or worse.' She continues to walk down the sidewalk with her arms folded and her head slightly down in thought. She stops at the opening of an alley when she hears loud banging noises before hearing a thud.

She takes a deep breath before going through the alley to see what it is. "Me and my curious self. You think I would've learned from my past incident but no…" she grumbles. Her eyes widen when she sees Cairo on the ground, obviously in pain. She grimaces as she tries to sit up and Mana runs over to her, going to her knees in front of her.

"Hey, are you alright? What happened to you?" she asks with concern.

Cairo smiles slightly. "My dad was teaching me how to fly," she says as he wings retract back into her back. "But as you can see, it hasn't been going so well."

"Wait. Your dad's with you?"

"Cairo!" Atem exclaims as he descends to the ground and he immediately rushes to his daughter's aid. He lifts her up in his arms and looks at her worriedly along with Mana. "Are you hurt?"

"Of course I'm not dad. I'm very strong like you see?" she says as she tries to stand on her feet but a sharp pain shoots through her ankle, causing her to fall back down.

"I have a first aid kit back at my house. We can go there and--"

"And how far exactly is your house?"

"A block away. We can walk there. You just have to hide those fangs and wings of yours. And hopefully no one will be able to see your face."

He picks up Cairo and they both stand to their feet. "Alright, let's go." They briskly walk down the sidewalk to get to Mana's house as quickly as they can. It's a good thing that a lot of people don't walk on the sidewalk at night these days.

"We're almost there," Mana tells them before gasping when she sees a police car coming down the street slowly, shining a flashlight onto the sidewalk. "Oh no…not good. What do we do? We're gonna get caught if they see that pale, grey looking face of yours."

The flashlight gets closer to their location and suddenly an idea pops into his head. He suddenly grabs Mana by the waist to her surprise and the next thing she knows, his lips descend upon hers. His back faces the police as they shine the light on them for awhile.

Atem pulls back slightly from her and looks her in the eyes. "Act natural and we won't get caught," he whispers and their lips meet once again. Their eyes close while Cairo turns her head from the light so it won't irritate her eyes although having the light on her is quite painful as it is to her father as well. Finally the light is put off them and the police goes on their way.

They pull away and Mana gasps for air while Atem licks the blood off his lips. "I'm sorry; I seem to have cut you."

"It's fine," Mana says, wiping the blood off her lower lip. "We need to keep going." Atem nods in agreement and they go on their way. But Mana stops short, causing Atem and Cairo to look at her questionably.

"What is it?"

"Did we just kiss?" she asks, the events that have just happened just now hitting her.

"Yes."

"Oh my god," she says and she walks forward with Atem following behind her.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Let's just go!" Mana says, walking ahead of them, hiding her blush.

_(chuckles) Review please!_


	5. Chapter 5

Yugioh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.

_Night_

Mana finishes wrapping Cairo's injured ankle in her bathroom. Cairo, who is sitting on the face bowl, lifts her leg to examine the white bandage before looking back down at Mana with a smile. "Thanks a lot Mana," says Cairo.

"You're welcome. But you need to be careful and stay off your feet for awhile so that it can heal," she informs her and the vampire nods before grinning.

"Well in that case…" Mana gasps loudly when she is suddenly glomped by Cairo who wraps her arms and legs around her. She laughs while Mana rolls her eyes with a smile as she walks out of the bathroom to Atem who is waiting in her bedroom, sitting on her bed. He stands up when she walks in carrying his daughter and approaches them.

"She's fine," she tells Atem. "But no more flying lessons until you're better, understand Cairo?"

Cairo groans. "But how will I get better if I don't practice?" she asks as Mana hands her off to her father.

"Speaking of flying…"

"I'll show you very soon Atem. But now you should be getting back." After they leave out the window, Mana closes it and then starts to get ready for bed. She puts on her blue pajama pants and shirt, then goes to the bathroom to brush her teeth. The sound of glass shattering and the sound of many footsteps coming her way causes her to spit out the toothpaste. Her head whips toward the door to see army men dressed in black with helmets on their heads and guns in their hands. One fires at her and a dart hits her on the arm. Suddenly her sight starts to get blurry and the room seems to spin in circles, making her dizzy.

"Shoot…" she mutters before she collapses and her vision goes dark.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYG

A hand goes across Mana's face in a small grey room. She is tied down to a wooden chair with her wrists tied behind her and her ankles as well. A woman with short black hair, wearing a black suit jacket and a black skirt stands in front of her. Mana moves her head up to her, glaring at her. She knows that she is working for Kaiba and the only reason she's here is because she has been caught hanging out with Atem and his daughter.

"Do you know where those two vampires are hiding?" the lady asks, referring to Atem and Cairo.

"No." She gets slapped again.

"You were seen with them! Even caught kissing one of them!" she exclaims, showing Mana the picture of Atem and her kissing on the sidewalk. "Now do you know where they are!?"

"NO! So slap me again!" Mana fires back and sure enough she does.

"You stubborn, weak girl. All you have to do is tell me where they are and you'll be free."

"I don't have to do anything," says Mana and she clenches her fists behind her back. Her wrists may be tied up but her hands are still free to move and grasp anything. She waits until the lady gets closer before making her move.

"I'm going to ask you one last time. Where are those vampires?" Mana doesn't answer and the lady grabs her by chin, jerking her head over to look her in the eyes. "Answer me!"

Mana grins as the object that is her key to freedom materializes in her hands. "Back off," she says in a low tone and with a powerful force, the lady is sent back into a wall before crashing to the ground unconscious. The rope around her wrists and ankles magically loosens so that she can get free. She walks up to a wall and points her wand at it. The wand glows and the brick wall makes a clean opening so that she can escape. She looks down at the lady, narrowing her eyes. "Don't underestimate me. _I_ am no ordinary human." And with saying that, her wand glows once again, giving her flight and she quickly ascends into the air so she will not be caught.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYG

_Late Night_

Mana sits on her roof with one leg bent and the other stretched out. There is a cool breeze that blows through her hair and clothes, causing her to shiver a little. That was such a close call back there. But it is a good thing she kept her mouth shut and didn't give Atem and Cairo away. She never thought that she would have to use her magical abilities again. It has been awhile since she has performed spells and different tricks.

She looks up to see Atem about to descend on her roof and she smirks. "Eh? What are you doing here?"

"I…uh…wanted to see you," he answers as he lands and he quickly covers his mouth.

"Really? I thought you didn't like me."

"I--"

"Don't deny it. You kissed me. Our lips didn't have to make contact you know. We could've just acted like we were kissing and we wouldn't have been caught."

"You must've have enjoyed it as well since you went along with it."

"Yes Atem," she says sarcastically. "I enjoyed getting my lip busted. So what's up?"

Atem looks up and Mana covers her mouth, trying not to laugh until he replies, "The sky," and she bursts into uncontrollable laughter. "What?"

"No! I meant, how are you?"

"H-How…am I?"

"Don't tell me you don't know what that means either."

"You promised me that you would show me what makes you different from other humans."

Mana folds her arms and looks away. "Well I didn't exactly _promise_ you. But before I show you, tell me why you hated humans so much."

Atem takes a seat next to her, looking out to the moon and stars that shine in the night sky. He always knew that she would ask him that question eventually. With a long exhale, he explains what had happened to his wife and brother. Mana lowers her eyes.

"No wonder you're so overprotective of your daughter and I don't blame you. To have such a horrible thing happen to you like that, I wouldn't trust humans either. But not all of us are like that."

"I see," Atem says, looking at her. "At first I thought no humans could be trusted…but you changed that." His eyes scroll over to an object lying on the roof next to Mana. He picks it up and Mana's eyes widen as he starts to look at it.

"I guess I forgot to put that away," says Mana.

"What is it?"

"That is what causes me to fly."

"What!?"

"Yup. And I can do other things with it as well."

"Show me," says Atem and she outstretches her arm to him. Suddenly the wand vanishes out of his hand and reappears in hers to his surprise. "Amazing…Can other humans do that?"

"Well…not that I know of. I mean sure you have these fake magicians that claim they can do supernatural things but it's not real; it's all an act."

"So you_ are_ a real magician?"

"Didn't I just prove it?"

"Fly." Her wand glows momentarily and her body lifts off the roof to his amazement. He flies in the air, going up in front of her. He looks around and above her and she laughs.

"No strings attached."

"Remarkable," he says as they both sit back down on the roof. "You are one weird human."

"Ouch.

"So tell me, why do you live alone in such a big house?"

"I've…always been alone. I'm used to it," she replies, turning her head with lowered eyes.

"I remember you telling me that you grew up without your parents. What happened to them?"

"Nothing. They abandoned me when I was a little girl…dropped me off at foster home and told me they would come back…"

"They never did," Atem says, coming to a conclusion. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay," Mana assures him, turning her head back to him. "They could've dropped me off in anyplace and not care what will happen to me. But instead they left me at place where at least someone would be able to take care of me."

"I guess we've both had it bad."

Mana chuckles slightly. "Yeah." There is a small pause before something else comes to Mana's mind. Soon, Atem, his daughter and the other vampires will be in danger so she decides to warn him. "Atem I have to tell you something very impor--"

"The sun is going to come up soon," he says, standing up. "I should go."

"But--"

"We can talk more later. Right now I must leave or I will not make it in time." Mana sighs as he goes off.

"I hope there is a later…"

_Oh no. It was too late to warn him. What will happen next? Please review!_


	6. Chapter 6

Yugioh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.

_Day_

The rain drizzles outside of Mana's window as she lies on her bed with her hands behind her head in a relaxed manner even though at this moment, she is the exact opposite. Right now she is feeling really worried for Atem and his daughter for they are in danger. If only she had a little bit more time yesterday to warn him. She turns her head toward the window where the sky is dark and cloudy. It is so dark that the street lights are still on and someone could mistake it for still being night.

"I am getting a bad feeling…"

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYG

Cairo's head shoots up from its current position and she bangs her head on the top of coffin, causing her to lie back down with a groan as she holds her head. She hates it when that happens and that is one of the downfalls of sleeping inside such a closed space. She reaches a hand up and slides back her coffin slightly to see that it is really dark to her surprise. There is still another seven hours until it gets dark yet it already is. That's when she notices the cloudy sky from the really small window in the wall. They live in a basement of a house that has been abandoned for years. The door of their current location is locked, keeping intruders out.

The rain seems to have stopped for the moment, but it looks like it will come back soon, telling from the rumble of thunder. After looking out the window, she looks to the black coffin next to hers which belongs to her father. He is most likely still resting and she figures that she should go back to sleep too. Just as she closes her coffin and her rests her head back on the soft cushion, she hears a banging noise.

She is pretty sure that that is not the sound of thunder but the sound of someone trying to break in. There is a constant bumping noise coming from upstairs, sending chills down her spine. Is someone trying to break in?

"Dad," she calls from her coffin.

"I know," he says, his strong ears picking up the sound. "Stay calm."

The door bursts open, swinging off its hinges as two men wear black gear and carrying guns comes in, keeping on the alert. On the middle of the floor are two black caskets and they approach it with caution, getting their weapons ready to defend themselves against any vampires that may attack. One man goes to one of the coffins while the other goes to the second, both with their feet on the lids so that they can kick them open and prepare to shoot. The man gives the signal and at the same time, they kick them open, only to find them completely empty.

From above, Atem narrows his crimson eyes before looking over at his daughter who is also up with her back to the ceiling. Once he commences with his plan, she already knows what she has to do although she will do so reluctantly. She watches as his father tackles one to the ground, keeping them both occupied so that she can jump down and escape.

The other man aims his gun carefully at Atem who is in a struggle with the other. The man manages to pin Atem down. Atem glances at the door as his daughter runs out. He knows that he can't fend off against them both by himself, but he only attacked so that it would be a distraction. That way his daughter could get away safely without them knowing.

Cairo shuts her eyes, gritting her teeth as she hears her father's pain filled cry when she leaves the building. It is a good thing that it is cloudy so that the sun's rays will not hit her. Leaving her father has been the hardest thing that she has ever done in her whole life. Not even the difficulty of learning how to fly can compare to this. She picks up the pace as she feels a raindrop on her nose. The last thing she wants is to be caught in a heavy storm, not being able to see or know where is going. Reaching her destination, she climbs up a familiar tree, hoping that a certain someone is there to help.

The rain begins to pour and so Mana finally makes the decision to get out of bed and close it before her floor gets wet. She walks up to the window, placing her hands on it, preparing to close it until she spots Cairo standing on a tree branch.

"Cairo!?"

"Can I come in?"

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYG

They both sit on Mana's bed across from each other with their legs crossed. Cairo's head is bowed in sorrow while Mana's is bowed in guilt. If only she had warned him, then he wouldn't have been captured.

"I'm sorry," Mana apologizes, her eyes lifting to hers. "I should've warned him sooner."

"You knew?"

"Yeah and I had planned on telling him but it was too late. And now…" She pauses her sentence before sighing another apology, not knowing what else to say.

"I feel so lost without him. I wish he was here…"

"I know and I promise we will save your father."

"What are they gonna do to all the vampires once they capture them?"

"I'm not sure. But I'm thinking that they may expose them to their weakness."

Cairo's eyes widen in horror. 'No…if I lose my father then…what will I do? I can't live without him.' She jumps up from the bed, clenching her fist. "I gotta save him!" she exclaims before quickly backing up from the window as the sky starts to clear up. Mana gets up as well, shutting the curtains, keeping the light from coming in.

"We're gonna save him alright, but right now, you should be getting your rest," says Mana, taking Cairo's hand and leading her downstairs.

"But do you have something I can sleep in? Perhaps a coffin?" asks Cairo as she is led down more stairs into a basement. Mana smirks, letting go of her hand and heading to a closet that is nearby. She pulls out a long red coffin to Cairo's surprise. "W-Where'd you get that?"

"I just happened to save it from my Halloween party that I threw a year ago. You can sleep in it." The small vampire continues to look at it in amazement and examines it from all sides with her eyes widened. "So what do you think?"  
"Remarkable. It's like a real coffin."

"You should get in. You don't want to be present once the sun is out." She nods and gets inside, sitting up.

"Speaking of Halloween, isn't that tomorrow?" asks Cairo.

"Come to think of it yeah. There's bound to be a lot of little kids your age running around in costumes."

"That should be interesting," says Cairo as she lies down and puts the lid over her.

_Sorry for a long update. My laptop has been acting funny. I'll probably need to get a new one very soon. Please update!_


	7. Chapter 7

Yugioh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.

_Day_

It is another dark, cloudy day although no rain has fallen. The streets are dark with the street lights lighting up the sidewalks and streets. Kids trot down the sidewalks, carrying bags filled with goodies and treats with their parents supervising them. Cairo watches the kids dressed up in different costumes. Some are even dressed as vampires. This is actually the only day that she can go out in the open without causing suspicion.

She yawns as she walks alongside Mana. Usually she would be asleep at this time, but since the sun isn't out, Mana decides to take Cairo with her so that they can save her father and the rest of the vampires together. The thing is, they don't know where they are being held. So their first stop is her job. As Mana is about to go inside, she sees Cairo stopped at the window, looking inside.

"Cairo?" She keeps her eyes on the inside before peering up to the light as Mana goes over to her. She follows the girl's gaze before looking back at her. "Is that light going to bother you?"

"By the looks of it, no. They're very dim so I think I'll be fine."

"Alright, then let's go." They enter into the tall building through the sliding glass doors. People in suits go pass them, feeling out their duties and tasks. One stops in front of Mana, taking the cell phone that is up to his ear down.

"Ah, there you are Mana. Mr. Kaiba has been looking for you."

"He has?" Mana asks, raising an eyebrow. The man nods before putting his attention on the girl standing next her. He gets on one knee and reaches out his hand to her to give her a handshake. Cairo tilts her head to the side, not knowing the meaning of this gesture. "Cairo, shake the man's hand." Cairo gives him her hand and he shakes it. He is surprised at how cold her hand is.

"Dressing up as a vampire for Halloween eh?"

"I _am_ a vampire," says Cairo, causing Mana's stomach to jump at her answer and she waits for the man's reply.

He only chuckles, standing to his feet. "Why yes you are young one."

Mana grabs her hand and leads her away saying, "We should go now. Mr. Kaiba is waiting." When they get into the empty elevator, Mana sighs with relief before looking down at Cairo. "Keep the vampire thing on the low next time."

"Oh…sorry." After the elevator stops at the top floor of the building, the doors open and they walk into Kaiba's office. He stands in front of his desk, leaning on it with his arms folded across his chest.

"You wanted to see me Mr. Kaiba."

"You weren't here yesterday. What happened?"

"I…was feeling under the weather."

"Cut the crap Mana. And tell me what's really on your mind."

"I'm beginning to think what you're doing to the vampires is wrong. They don't deserve this."

"What _I'm_ doing is _wrong_? I think _you're_ wrong. I'm doing what's right for this city which is protecting the people. And nobody, not even you, will keep me from doing that."

"Where are you keeping them?"

"What are you planning? To save them? There's nothing you can do. All of them have been captured and are being exterminated at this very minute." Mana and Cairo's eyes widen with shock as he stands up straight with a grin. "You're too late Mana." He snaps his fingers and the doors to his office opens. Guards enter in, ready to obey his orders. "Now get out or my guards will escort you out."

As they head out the main door of the lobby, Cairo stops, her ears picking up a sound. The people around her don't seem to notice the clanking sound and screeches. She whips her head around toward the direction of the sound, narrowing her eyes.

"What is it?" asks Mana. Cairo drops to her knees and presses her ear to the cold, marble floor to hear better. The clanking and screeching is a lot louder. Her head shoots up and she looks up at Mana, an intense look in her eyes.

"They're here. Underneath us," she tells her as she goes to her feet.

"You sure?" She nods. "Alright then. We have no time to lose. We should head down toward the basement."

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYG

Atem slowly lifts his head as the sound of the clanking of metal and the screams of vampires wakes him up. He is locked inside a cage that is dangling from the ground along with other cages containing vampires. His cage suddenly jerks and moves, his cage slowly making its way to its destination which is a large pod. He watches as one vampire is thrown from his cage, into the pod and the door closes. From the small window, flames rise and the scream of the vampire is heard. The door to the pod opens momentarily, only for the ashes from the previous vampire to be there. Then, his cage moves once again.

'So this is our fate,' thinks Atem, his eyes widening with horror. He is just relieved that Cairo won't have to experience nor witness this happening. He is hoping that right now, she is somewhere safe.

Mana and Cairo stand at the door which will lead them to where the vampires are. The problem is, there are two guards standing watch, armed with tranquilizer guns, tazers and more.

"One more step closer to them and they'll be put on the alert," says Cairo.

Mana smirks. "Follow my lead," she instructs her as she takes her hand and walks up to the guards. "Honey, don't you want any candy from the nice men?"

"…Trick-or-treat!" Cairo chants, holding out her hands for candy and the two guards lower their weapons, scratching their heads.

"Uh…sorry, we don't have any candy," says one of them and Cairo frowns with disappointment.

"No candy!?" Mana snaps, narrowing her eyes at the both of them. "You mean to tell me it's Halloween and you two don't have candy to give out to the little children!?"

"Uh…"

"You should be ashamed of yourselves!"

"Indeed," Cairo agrees, folding her arms.

"Calm down lady. We're sorry," apologizes the guard as Mana turns away.

"I am so mad that I could just…" She quickly whips around with her wand in hand and it glows to their surprise. Once the light fades, Cairo looks down to see that they have both been turned into frogs. She crouches down to them as the croak.

"Amazing…" she says.

"Let's go Cairo!" Mana exclaims running ahead and Cairo follows. They run through the doors, hearing the familiar sounds that they had heard earlier. It starts to get louder as they get closer and closer to their destination. Finally, they reach the horrific sight of vampires being exterminated in some sort of pod. Cairo gasps, taking one step back and placing a hand over her mouth in shock.

'This isn't happening…'

Mana turns her head left and right, searching for one vampire in particular. She lifts her head to the ceiling where vampires in cages are dangling above her, slowly going to their fate. Her eyes widen when she spots Atem, not too far from the pod.

"Atem!" Mana yells up at him and he looks down to see her and his daughter, standing there below.

"Mana!" he calls back, grasping onto the metal bars. "What are you doing here?  
"What does it look like?" She runs over to the controls that are nearby and she puts her index finger on her chin with thought. There are so many buttons that she doesn't even know where to start. She sees a lever and reaches over to grab it. Then she moves it forward, causing the cages to move faster toward the pod. "Eep! Sorry!" she apologizes and she moves it back, causing them to go slower.

Atem sweat drops, holding his head. 'At the moment my life is in her hands. Why am I feeling uneasy all of a sudden?'

Mana looks at the pace of the cages before folding her arms. "Well at this slow pace, it will buy me some time to figure this out." She turns her attention back to the control system and sighs. "Now let's see…"

"Stop right there!" yells Kaiba, walking into the grayish looking room with two guards accompanying him. "What do you think you're doing?"

"These vampires don't deserve this! It's just cruel!"

"I am getting very tired of you standing in my way. Guards, seize them!" he commands and Cairo and Mana stand beside each other, gritting their teeth as the guards approach them.

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave reviews!_


	8. Chapter 8

Yugioh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.

The two guards fall and Mana lowers her wand, still keeping her gaze on Kaiba who narrows his eyes. The two guards that were standing at Kaiba's side have been beaten easily. But Mana knows that he still has more up his sleeve. Cairo looks up worriedly at her dad. All she wants to do is set him and the rest of the captured vampires free so that she can go home and live with him again in peace.

"I can't believe you would betray us Mana," says Kaiba. "I will give you one more chance to reconsider doing this and joining my side so that we will destroy them all." He reaches out his hand to her and Mana looks down at it before looking up at him with disgust.

"Never," she tells him and he snaps his fingers.

Atem looks down and sees a guard approaching Cairo from behind and he gasps. "Cairo! Behind you!" he warns and she turns around only to be picked up by the guard. She tries desperately to kick out of his grasp, but he is just way too strong for her.

"Cairo! Let her go Kaiba!" Mana yells.

"I have a feeling that this child is no ordinary child dressed up for Halloween." He picks up a flashlight that is nearby and flicks on the switch, shining it directly into her eyes, making her hiss and shield her face. "As I suspected. She _is_ a vampire." He snaps his fingers again and the guard starts to take her to the pod. Mana runs over, only to be held down by another guard.

"Cairo!!" Atem yells, reaching his hand out to her through the bars of his cell even though he knows it is hopeless to even reach her from high up. She continues struggling, trying to kick and move her arms to break free.

"There's no escape," the guard tells her as they go past the control panel. Cairo looks to it and an idea pops into her head. Suddenly, she starts using as much strength as she can to kick her legs so that they can reach a switch. She feels herself moving farther away from the control panel and she gives out one last kick to a switch that moves up and a clicking sound is heard. The guard growls in frustration and pulls out a taser from his pocket. "Settle down you twerp!" he shouts and he shocks her, causing her to cry out and her head drops.

He turns to the pod only to see Atem standing there with his crimson eyes narrowed. The guard backs up and he looks up to the cage which is open, then he looks down to the girl. 'She must've unlocked his cage when she kicked that switch!' Before he can get another round for his taser, Atem jumps up and kicks him in the head, causing him to go down to the ground, dropping Cairo.

Kaiba grits his teeth as Atem proceeds on beating the other guard as well, setting Mana free from his grasp.

"I will not let you succeed!" exclaims Kaiba. "GUARDS!" Through the entrance comes more guards, outnumbering them and ready to attack.

"We can't defeat them all by ourselves," says Atem.

Mana looks to the control panel and smirks. "Then we'll get _them_ to help us." She slams her palm down on a huge red button, causing all the doors to the cells to swing open and the remainder of the vampires jump down, joining them.

"Ready yourselves men," commands Kaiba and they get out their tasers. Mana wags her finger at them with a smirk and the tasers glow before exploding in their hands from Mana activating her wand. The guards take a couple of steps back while the vampires move forward, wanting their revenge.

"No killing," Atem says and the vampires turn to him and Mana, a look of disappointment on their faces.

Mana grins and says, "But that doesn't mean you can't roughen them up a bit." The vampires nod before charging toward the guards who cower in fear. Atem looks to Mana, nodding to her and she nods back and they go off as well. But what they don't notice because they are occupied is Kaiba sneaking over to Cairo who is still lying on the floor.

Atem throws one guard aside and meets up with Mana in the middle, a slight look of amusement on his face and she returns the look before looking behind him. "Duck!" she shouts he does so before she swings her wand at the guard that was trying to sneak up from behind.

He stands up straight and smirks. "Thank you."

"Anytime," she replies before gasping and he looks at her questionably before turning around to see Kaiba holding his daughter over his shoulder. As the rest of the guards go down, they all stop to see what he will do next.

"Since I can't get rid of all of you, I'll just get rid of her." Atem starts forward but stops when he turns to the pod. "One more step, and she's going in."

"Kaiba, let her go," says Mana.

"You should be ashamed of yourself Mana--helping these demons. Now you'll have to witness your friend die." He starts laughing and Atem and Mana narrow their eyes, not knowing what else to do. Cairo slowly opens her eyes and slightly moves her head to see who is carrying her. When she sees it is Kaiba, she lifts her hand and swipes her claws across his face, making him scream and he flings her into the pod. With one hand he holds his torn face and with the other he activates it. "Now die!"

"No!" Mana yells and Atem rushes forward, picking Kaiba up and throwing him into a wall as Mana tries to stop the pod from going any further.

Cairo bangs her hands on the glass as Atem looks on with fear as she tries to get out. She backs away to the wall, holding her chest and gasping for air as it starts to get hot. She can feel the heat coming from the vent below her feet and she knows that she will be burned to death if she doesn't get out. Without any more strength left inside her, she slides down the floor, waiting for it all to end.

"Mana, do something!" Mana looks around on the control panel in panic and she growls in frustration, not knowing which is the button to stop it. She raises her wand into the air and bangs on it continuously with all her strength, hoping that it will stop. Electricity suddenly emits from it and the pod shuts down finally.

"Get down!" Atem yells, knocking Mana to the floor with his body as the control panel explodes. Afterward, he dashes to the pod and gets Cairo out, holding her in his arms. She opens her eyes and looks up at him and he sighs in relief before embracing her.

"You guys all need to get out of here," says Mana, standing to her feet, standing in front of all the machines including the pod.

Atem looks to her in confusion. "What are you doing?"

"I'm ending this once and for all. So I suggest you leave now."

"But what about you?"

"I'll be fine now go!" she yells. He stands up with Cairo in his arms and the other vampires leave, carrying the guards with them.

"You'd better not die on me," he says and she nods at him with smirk. As soon as she is sure that he is gone, she outstretches her wand which shoots multiple blasts at the machines, causing them to catch fire. Everything that was used to hurt the vampires would be no more. She turns to the final object which is the pod and blasts it away. Fire surrounds her and small balls of sweat form on her forehead as she looks around for one man in particular. Once she spots him she walks over to him, crouching down.

"You're lucky I'm not heartless…"

From the outside where it is still dark, the vampires stand on top of a building nearby to avoid from being seen by the workers that evacuate the building and run away as far as possible, in fear of the building exploding.

'Mana, where are you?' Atem asks himself and he gasps once the building finally explodes, the glass shattering and flames emitting from the openings. 'Oh no…' He looks around and still there is no sign of her anywhere. Has she been caught in the explosion? He holds Cairo closer in his arms as he watches the thick smoke rise into the air.

"She's gone…I can't believe she's--"

"Right here," comes a voice from behind and he turns his head to see Mana looking down at him. He is surprised to see her there and most of all, unharmed by the blast. He quickly faces her, a look of disbelief on his face.

"How?"

She wags her finger at him. "A magician never tells her tricks," she replies.

"Where's Kaiba?"

"Down there," she answers, pointing down to the streets where the ambulances are.

"Once he's back to his normal self, he'll be after us again."

"Not quite."

"What do you mean?"

"I erased his memories and everyone else's as soon as I got out the burning building. They won't remember a thing."

"But how?"

"Must I tell you again?"

"You are some human."

"A human you can trust right?"

"I never thought I'd say it but yes. I guess all humans aren't bad after all."

"I knew you'd learn to trust humans."

Cairo finally wakes up and she lifts her head, looking around. "You're awake," says Atem and she looks at him about to say something back until her stomach growls.

"I'm hungry," she groans and Atem looks at Mana who shrugs with a sigh.

"I…guess we can go to a nearby farm if we're really quiet," she says sweat dropping. Cairo hops down and cheers while Mana chuckles. As she is about to lead them to where a nearby farm is, Atem grabs her wrist, bringing her back to him.

"I never got the chance to thank you for saving our lives," he says.

"It's no big deal, really."

"I feel like I should be giving you something."

Mana rolls her eyes with a smile and sighs, knowing what he has in mind. "Come here," she says and their lips meet in a kiss. He kisses back and for awhile they continue to kiss until Mana feels one of his fangs pressing down on her bottom lip and she pulls away, revealing a busted lip and she dims her eyes while Atem puts his hand on the back of his hand.

"Sorry," he apologizes and she shakes her head, smiling and they go off toward the farm.

"You're gonna have to work on that."

"I know."

"Seriously, that's the second time you did that."

"I know."

"Come on now."

"Yes, Yes, I know. I get it…" And they continue their conversation until they reach the farm where they can get Cairo something to eat.

_I hope you enjoyed this story and please review. Also, updates on my other story will be kind of slow since I have to start studying for finals and my laptop is on the fritz. _


End file.
